Like You Do
by behaveyourself
Summary: Andy is attracted to Miranda. Miranda is attracted to Andy. Will anything ever develop? Bit of a rubbish summary, un-beta'd as per. Disclaimers on my profile. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Like You Do**

**Fandom: Devil Wears Prada**

**Pairing: Eventual Miranda/Andy **

**Rating: I don't know, there's swearing? T for now I think.**

**A/N This is my first attempt at a DWP fic, as promised months ago. Un-beta'd, all mistakes are my own. ****J I'm new to writing this fandom but I have been lurking for quite a while and there are some very good writers, so I'm kind of nervous posting this.**

Miranda's dreams for the past three months had been haunted by those big brown eyes. Once again, she woke up with a start and sat up in the king size bed. _Now is not the time for inappropriate dreams about my assistant._ Deciding there was no point wasting time, Miranda picked up the book that lay beside her bed and switched on the radio. The soft voice of a younger girl filled the bedroom.

"_You sit there in your heartache, waiting on some beautiful girl to,_

_save you from your old bad ways, _

_pray for forgiveness, boy, watch out here I come._

_And I don't look a thing like she does,_

_but I talk like a gentle soul, _

_more than you'll ever know."_

Shaking herself out of her daydream, she opened the book and got on with it.

The alarm rang through Andy's apartment far too early for Andy's liking, at half past 6, it wasn't the ideal time to be getting up. But if she wanted to be ready to anticipate Miranda's needs, she needed the time to get her head together. She sat at her desk wiping the sleep out of her eyes, careful not to smudge her make up. The sleep hadn't been the best she'd ever had, then again, she hadn't slept much in the past months anyway. Then _she _walked in, flung her coat and bag onto Emily's desk before disappearing into her office. A sharp object was flicked at her head from Emily's direction.

"Close your mouth, Sachs." hissed Emily. She and Emily had patched up their differences since Paris and had grown quite close, she also knew about Andy's long standing attraction to Miranda. Andy was jolted back into reality when she heard her name being called from Miranda's office.

"Go and get those shoes from that shoot last September. Nancy Gonzales. I want them here by tomorrow. That's all." Andy had no clue which shoes Miranda wanted but smiled and trotted out of the office in her Jimmy Choos in search of Nigel.

In all truth, Miranda hadn't wanted the shoes at all. She had no need, no desire, for the shoes. The only desire she had was for her assistant, _Andrea. _She strung out the name in her head, yes, it sounded much better the way she said it. She hated it how the girl insisted her name was Andy, to everyone but Miranda._ Oh how she'd changed,_ Miranda remembered the girls first day in the office, in that hideous beige jacket. Today, she was wearing a Chanel pencil skirt Miranda had bought for her, of course, the girl didn't know Miranda had bought it with her in mind. She'd given it her under the pretence that she'd received it and had no desire to wear such a thing. Miranda adored the way it fit Andrea's curves and her gaze followed Andrea until she was out of sight.

Some part of Miranda recognised the girl was still her assistant and she should not be entertaining such thoughts, again, she shook her head and went back to the layout before her. Unbeknownst to her, Nigel had witnessed the whole thing.

_Six, _

_We're going out for drinks Friday night. I'll get you after you've delivered the book._

_N._

Since when has Nigel signed off his emails 'N'? There was no point replying to confirm, the email wasn't a question, it was a statement. Another habit Nigel had picked up from Miranda. Emily cleared her throat, a signal for Andy to look over. She pointed at her computer screen and mouthed 'Nigel?' Andy smiled and shrugged. Her email beeped again, another one from 'N'.

_Oh and Six, _

_Meet me in the Closet with Emily in thirty minutes. Miranda has a lunch meeting with Irv._

_N._

Andy laughed, it carried around the office and a panicked look flew over Emily's face and she glanced into Miranda's office only to have Miranda staring straight back at her with her icy blue eyes. _Shit shit shit. Emily hid her face behind a clipboard to hide her smirk. _

_Miranda strode out of the office. "Coat. Bag." She waited across from Andy's desk and stepped into the coat that Andy held out for her. Her fingers brushed the back of Miranda's neck as she helped her into the coat, both women stopped momentarily before Miranda walked out of the office. Emily stood up and placed her hand on the small of Andy's back._

"_Closet. Now."_

"_You sound startlingly like Miranda. Stop it."_

"_Oh you love it." Emily teased._

"_You two sound like school children. Come on." Nigel walked into the Closet with Emily and Andy in his wake._

"_Now then Six, I have a very exciting dress to show you." Nigel practically skipped over to the rail of evening dresses from the May shoot. He picked out a champagne coloured silk gown. Andy remembered it being in one of the run throughs she had to sit in on. "It's absolutely divine, I think you'll agree."_

"_Why am I here then?" Emily butted in. _

"_You're here because I wanted your opinion."_

"_Since when have you needed my opinion on clothes Nigel, that's what you're paid for."_

"_Well, not really. I just thought you'd be lonely in the office on your lonesome."_

"_Hmph. Nice to be considered." She sat down._

"_Nigel?" Emily asked, "since when have you signed off emails with, 'N'?" Andy smirked._

"_What're you staring at the dress for, Six? You need to try it on." Andy snapped out of her daze and went to go behind some shelves to get changed before Nigel grabbed her arm._

"_It's OK, Six. I'm gay and I'm pretty sure our little Emily is straight. You've got nothing to worry about." Andy ignored him and proceeded to get changed behind the shelves._

_Emily looked flabbergasted at the statement and caught Andy's eye before she smirked again._

_Andy looked in the mirror at her reflection. The gown was really something, very fitted and had a large slit up the side, long enough to show off a good proportion of her leg. Nigel whistled as she reappeared._

"_I thought you were gay." She accused Nigel. This time, Nigel looked shocked._

"_I am, but Andy honey, you look fabulous. Give us a twirl then." Andy twirled slowly as her friends looked on appreciatively. "Fabulous. Right, Six. Take it off. I don't want it getting creased before the Gala." She went to go behind the shelves again. "Don't even think about it, Six. I want to supervise you change out of it without getting make up on it either." _

"_Nigel, Miranda wanted some Nancy Gonzales shoes from the shoot last September. Do you have any idea which ones?"_

_Andy groaned, undid the zip at the back and shimmied out of the dress until she stood in the middle of the Closet in her La Perla underwear. Andy stepped out of the dress, Nigel took it away to hang it up again and Emily had disappeared for coffee. _

_Andy heard the door click behind her, so she turned around and saw Miranda stood in the doorway. The light behind her cast a shadow that looked considerably bigger than she did. Nigel reappeared with the shoes Miranda wanted, and Andy quickly snatched up her clothes to cover herself up with. Nigel noticed Miranda in the doorway, and she still hadn't moved, the look on her face had changed from shock into something unreadable as a blush crept it's way up her neck and onto her face. Without saying a word, she walked back out._


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Like You Do **

**Fandom: Devil Wears Prada**

**Pairing: Eventual Miranda/Andy **

**Rating: I don't know, there's swearing? T for now I think.**

**A/N Thank you to everyone who read and commented. :)**

Andy had taken her clothes back behind the shelves and got dressed again, leaving Nigel and Emily stood trying to decipher what on Earth just happened.

"Did you see that?" asked Nigel.

"Which part were you referring to?" Emily was still startled. Her coffee had grown cold but she still held it like the crown jewels. Miranda blushed, at Andrea nearly naked.

Nigel coughed. "Yes, well." He tried to avoid Emily's gaze as much as he could and refused to say anything more because Andy had re-entered the conversation.

"Oh my God. Can you believe that? That just happened right? I'm not hallucinating?" Andy kept shaking her head and muttering. "I suppose I need to get back to the office, she's obviously back."

Emily gave Nigel a pointed look as she exited the Closet, he noticed, but refused to meet her eyes. The walk back was quick and not a word was exchanged between them, but Emily could tell that her friend was dreading going back to the Dragon Lady's den. _This is not good, this is sooo not good. _Her skirt restricted movement so walking faster wasn't an option. _Did she blush? Did I blush? Oh God. _When they arrived back in the office, Miranda wasn't there, which provided a great relief to both girls as they got their act together.

Miranda returned a few hours later, and Andy was still not looking forward to whatever confrontation was to happen. She was lucky most of the people who worked in the Closet were out on a shoot, or more people than Miranda would have seen her in her underwear. Not that she minded Miranda seeing her in her underwear. Andy felt herself going red again, and Emily caught her, she rolled her eyes and put her head in her hands.

"Man the phones, Andy. I need to pee." Emily dashed off quickly. Whatever Nigel knew she was going to find out. Emily burst into the man's office, surprising herself with the energy she put into it. Nigel looked up, startled. "Whatever you know, you are going to tell me Kipling, and I'm not leaving until you have done." She placed her hands on her hips and stared him down until he gave up. It had always worked in the past.

It had taken a good five minutes at least until Emily won the stare-off, and Nigel finally relented and told her. "Fine, come in, check the hallways and close the door only when they're empty." The man sat down, he could hardly believe it himself, probably because it made Miranda more, you know, human. Emily sat down in the stool opposite him and began to stare him down once more. "You know, Andy's right, you are picking up habits from Miranda."

"Nigel!" Emily exclaimed. Nigel sighed,

"Fine, it appears," he began, before taking his glasses off and wiping them. "that Miranda has a thing for our dear _Andrea_." He said her name the way Miranda did, and expected Emily to look scandalized at the revelation, instead he was confused as she suddenly became very excited. "What?"

"Nigel. I can't believe it!"

"Yes, well, neither can I." He replaced his glasses.

"How did you know?"

"I found out earlier today, when I came up to see you and Miranda had _Andrea_ in her lair. I could see her watching Andy with this expression I couldn't read. Then it all made sense as I observed her looking at Andy's ass as she walked out"

"So that's what you were looking at. Oh, and did you see the way Miranda blushed when she saw Andy in her underwear?" Nigel nodded. "I think we should tell her." Without another word she hopped off the chair and practically skipped out of the office with far more energy than she came in.

"Emily wait!" Nigel couldn't stop her, but he tried. She regained her decorum once she was in the halls of Runway and in the presence of fellow clackers. "Where do you think your going?"

"Where do you think?" She shot back. This was going to be good.

"But you can't."

"That's not a reason Nigel. I can, and I will."

"But your worship Miranda."

"Which is why I'm going to tell her." By this point, Nigel was nearly running trying to keep up with Emily's stride. He decided if she was that confident, he was going to at least come along for the fireworks. That should be good.

Meanwhile, back at the office, Andy was fidgeting in her seat. Miranda was back in the office, and it was only a matter of time before she called her in to tell her to carry out some absurd demand. Andy was sure she was going to be fired. She was also sure that if she was, she would blame Nigel, after all. It was his fault.

"Andrea." Her voice, _Oh Lord, now is not a time to lose your head, Andy!_ She mentally scolded herself before going into Miranda's office. As ever, she was sat perfectly still at her desk, peering over her glasses at the girl stood before her.

It wasn't the first time Miranda had caught herself unintentionally staring into space, but it seemed she hadn't stopped since she'd seen that girl in the Closet, in nothing but her underwear… Naturally she'd been shocked, they'd all been shocked, but Miranda hadn't found the experience entirely unpleasant to say the least. The corner of her lips turned up slightly, she'd returned to her office prior to venturing to the Closet to find her without assistants, she'd then gone to the Beauty department and asked Serena of their whereabouts. Serena told her they'd gone to the Closet, and not to worry because the calls are diverted to their cells if nobody answered at the office. _That was without a doubt Andrea's idea._ She'd walked in to find that girl in nothing but underwear, of course she was shocked, but couldn't move. It was only when she felt a blush creep it's way into view that she decided she needed to make a quick exit.

_This is getting ridiculous, I can't get any work done at all with her so close. Pull yourself together Priestly, it's not going to happen._ There was no two ways about it, she was obviously lusting after her assistant, but she couldn't let this keep distracting her. She then found herself about to call the girl into her office when she heard Emily rush out saying something about needing to pee. _Can't the girl keep her bodily functions to herself?_

For the next half an hour, Miranda found herself staring at the clock waiting for Emily to return. _How long does it take?_ She heard the door close and Andrea breath a sigh of relief. The two started whispering.

"Andrea." She called.

She watched Andrea stood there, she looked so nervous. _Probably expecting to be reprimanded._. Miranda couldn't help feeling a secret delight at finding out what was underneath the clothes she was wearing, even if it was probably going to torment her for ever and a day.

Though, she had caught the girl looking at her rather oddly once or twice. It might happen more but she just didn't ever look up quickly enough to catch the girl looking. _Nonsense._

"_Andrea, there is no need to look so worried." Miranda drawled. She pretended to look at the layout before her. "Andrea, I need," she paused, what could she send the girl out for? She intended to request the girl to take the rest of the day off so she was able to get some work done. Miranda turned over the layout, why was it she could reel demands off when she needed them, but not when she want them? "I need you to arrange lunch with Donnatella when she's in town at the St. Regis, and ring Alexa and say yes to Claudia, is it so hard to pick out a suitable model, she knows the deal, she knows what I want, am I asking too much here? God knows she's had enough experience, and pick up twenty five scarves from Hermes and deliver them back here, after that you may have the rest of the day off, Emily will wait for the book. That's all." Andrea turned and left the office, as she did so, Miranda remembered to watch her hips sway on the short walk out. _

_Picking up the Montblanc, she was finally ready to do some work, now other things weren't occupying her imagination, then in came Emily followed by Nigel._

"_Yes?" Just when Miranda was ready to work. "Is there some problem so urgent you feel the need to interrupt me while I'm working?"_

"_Actually Miranda, we needed to talk to you." She sat back in her chair and waited, intrigued, wondering where this new found courage had come from._


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Like You Do (3 / ? )**

**Fandom: Devil Wears Prada**

**Pairing: Eventual Miranda/Andy **

**Rating: I don't know, there's swearing? T for now I think.**

**A/N This chapter's pretty much in Miranda's POV.**

Nigel stood behind Emily very nervously, he knew what she was going to say, but he'd started fidgeting and it was getting on Miranda's nerves.

"For goodness sake, get on with it, Emily. Nigel's growing hair."

Emily was stunned into silence and Nigel stepped forward brushing the quivering girl to the side, Miranda raised her eyebrow in a silent question. The realisation that Emily had barged into her boss's office and demanded to talk to Miranda had hit her- hard, and Emily was now a muttering wreck sat on a chair beside the door.

"I don't have all day."

"Pull yourself together, Emily." Nigel said before turning to Miranda. Miranda was his long time colleague and over the years they'd shared a large respect for one another, they were both career driven and put their all into Runway, they hadn't quite reached the 'friend' level yet, but Nigel had earned some immunity to Miranda's wrath, so was more confidant in speaking to her in the way Emily was afraid. He looked at her, right into her icy blue eyes. "We know about this _thing _you have for Andy, and we're here to help."

"Her name is _Andrea._" She said a little too quickly, of course, she'd given the game away far too easily.

She looked at him, scanned him, making her final observations before deciding she could trust him. She had no worries about Emily, Emily's new found confidence had soon disappeared and the girl sat silently on a nearby chair looking at Nigel in awe. She wouldn't tell a soul what was said in this office. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose while turning slightly to the side on her chair, so Nigel and Emily were only in her peripheral sight. "What makes you think I have any such attraction towards my second assistant, Nigel? Would you like to tell me what you have based the allegations on?"

He still had his immunity, well, most of it. He became bolder now. "Miranda, in all the years I've known you, I've never seen you look at anybody else the way I've seen you look at _Andrea._"

"Earlier in the Closet was an accident, I was merely trying to determine-" Nigel cut her off.

"I'm not talking about the Closet, Miranda. I'm talking about you calling her into your office, spouting out pointless demands and watching her ass when she walks out." Miranda's poker face melted, and replaced by another faint blush which stood out against her pale skin.

Emily had now sensed they were out of the danger zone, and so proceeded to walk over and join Nigel in front of Miranda's desk.

"This will ruin me." Miranda said quietly. Her head rested in her hands and she closed her eyes. "What shall I do?" She looked hopelessly at Nigel and Emily.

"What do you _want_ to do?" She thought about the question and pondered her options. _There are many things I'd like to do, they all involve Andrea. _"This will ruin me, Nigel. She's half my age, and my girls, what about my girls?" She repeated. Her vulnerabilities were visible to the pair stood opposite her, neither of them had ever seen their boss so insecure. The Ice Queen had gone, and had been replaced by someone entirely different. It didn't last long, Miranda remembered she was in the presence of employees, she paid these people, and so she quickly rebuild her façade. "Nothing will come of it. Whether I am or not, she is my employee, it is ridiculous, immoral, untold of and-"

"Love."

"Will you please stop interrupting me Nigel? Need I remind you I sign your pay check?" She backtracked. "Did you just say-"

"Love?" Emily echoed.

"It seems we have a parrot in the room, Nigel. Please call pest control." Miranda looked at the papers in front of her.

"Don't pretend your working now we're onto you." Nigel reprimanded her. _Nigel_ reprimanded _her? _"You haven't answered my question. What do you want to do?"

"Nigel, this won't work out. At all. I don't need to give Irv more ammunition."

"Come on Miranda! Like you've ever cared about _Irv, _for crying out loud! After Paris you proved he was stuck with you. Your making excuses."

"What if-" Emily started talking, "what if she was attracted to you too?"

Miranda paused, she hadn't even considered that a possibility. It was impossible. Then again, why would Emily lie? She knew Emily and Andrea had been building bridges since Paris, _what would Emily gain from lying_? Miranda eyed Emily with a curious expression.

"And you never told me, Charlton?" Nigel feigned a hurt look.

"I had to keep some cards up my sleeve, Kipling. You know, there's a cake manufacturer called Mr. Kipling, he's very popular in England?"

"I've told you not to bring up that, _man. _I will not be associated with such things."

"Where is Andy now?"

"I sent _Andrea_ home. I simply could no longer work with such a distraction." Nigel was alarmed, their little Andy must be getting underneath Miranda's skin if she had to go to such lengths to get her work done. Miranda never got distracted. Although, the eyeful she received in the Closet can't have helped her much, it's a good thing she wore the nice underwear today. The corners of his mouth lifted slightly in a very Miranda like fashion.

"We're getting off track, Nigel. Emily, what do you know about this with Andrea?" Miranda asked for she had decided Emily wouldn't lie after all, she'd rather lick her Prada pumps clean than to lie to Miranda.

"You see, she's had this thing for you, for a while now, and she keeps brushing it off. I pointed it out a while back-"

"How far back?" Miranda cut in.

"No longer that two months I think. Anyway, I have, you know, seen her looking, and now I think she's accepting herself, she likes you. But she won't admit it, believe me- I've tried. She refuses to talk even when she's drunk, I've tried that too." Emily stepped back, deciding she'd said enough

"I think this could work." Nigel said and looked at his boss for her opinion. Miranda's index finger was gently tapping her chin as she thought about Emily's revelation.

"That's all." She terminated the conversation and peered over the top of her glasses until they'd scurried out of her office.

_This could work. _Nigel's words had given her food for thought, and they had stayed with her until she'd gone to sleep, whizzing round her head. _This could work._


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Like You Do (4 / ?)

Fandom: Devil Wears Prada

Pairing: Eventual Miranda/Andy

Rating: I don't know, there's swearing. T for now.

A/N

Andy woke up again to the unwelcome sound of her alarm. In under an hour she was dressed and ready to face the Dragon, _the beautiful dragon, with the most intriguing eyes. _Refusing to let her thoughts go off on a tangent, she climbed into the Mercedes waiting outside her apartment block.

"Hi Roy, same place." The driver, Roy, nodded and drove off without a word. The car had picked her up for work everyday under Miranda's instructions, something about wanting Andy to get into work earlier to avoid being delayed on the 'unpredictable public transport'. So, for the past month or so, Roy had picked her up and taken her to work before returning to chauffeur Miranda. The car always smelt of Miranda, her perfume invaded her senses even when Miranda wasn't there. Andy almost drifted off, she needed the sleep as it was, but the car had come to a standstill in front of Elias-Clarke and Andy got out onto the busy sidewalk.

The offices weren't empty, as they should be for so early in a morning, Andy suspected many of the people were here far earlier than they let on, preparing as much as they could for the coming storm, Hurricane Miranda. Andy wondered if she would consider it slander if a weather expert named the next hurricane to arrive 'Miranda'. Andy chuckled as her phone beeped for attention and Emily walked in with a smug look on her face and her.

**Sender: Roy**

**Dragon out of cave, good mood today. Watch out.**

Andy loved the code he talked in, at least she was in a good mood_, it might make my job easier today._

"What're you smiling at?"

"Roy text me, Miranda's in a good mood today." Emily's face fell in an instant. "What's up, Em?"

"Oh God, oh God, tell everyone!" Emily ran out of the office as fast as her designer heels could carry her, then she reappeared deeming it more sensible to call people. Punching a few numbers she drew a three way call. "Nigel, Serena, it's me, she's in a good mood today, warn everyone."

"I don't see what the panic is for." Andy was very confused, usually, when somebody was in a good mood, they were much easier to handle. Then she reconsidered, Miranda was no somebody.

"Andy, listen to me, the last time Miranda was in a good mood, she had made Irv's wife cry, fired half of the beauty department, we were then 4 days behind for a shoot in Miami, and she blamed the rest of her staff for their incompetence, she's done something or planning to do something, and we're going to have to deal with the repercussions. At least if we warn people, they might be more prepared for when something does happen." Andy panicked, _Starbucks_, she thought before rushing out of the office.

Running across the foyer of Elias Clarke, Andy text Roy and asked him for a time frame, he text back quickly letting her know they were held up in traffic, she then placed an order at Starbucks and ran to collect it. The streets were busy and there was a huge queue, but a barrister met her at the door and handed her a scalding hot coffee cup_. Thank God he knows who I work for. _Andy dashed back across the road, she thought she'd made it to the office before Miranda, she hadn't. She saw a certain white haired wonder already sat in her office. _Oh no._

"Andrea." _Me, right, she means me_.Andy proceeded with caution as she entered the office and placed the Starbucks cup on Miranda's desk. "I hope it's adequate Andrea, you know I like things _hot._" Andy was unable to form a coherent sentence so she backed out of the office and smiled.

Miranda took the cup from her desk and took a sip. The liquid travelled down a familiar path and she felt a sense of satisfaction, her eyes never leaving the delicious reflection in her office door. She knew exactly where she's placed the emphasis, and she did it with a reason. She had to test Andrea's reaction, to see it for herself. The girl had lost all form of speech before retreating back to the safety of her desk. Andrea's perfume still hung around the office, it was subtle and flowery, _quite suitable. _Miranda savoured the scent until it had faded away, as she did every morning riding to work. She had an ulterior motive for sending Roy to fetch Andrea each morning, she wanted to feel Andrea close to her, the seat was always warm when she got in and Andrea's perfume still hung in the air. Miranda's sensitive nose sought it out like it was the elixir of life itself.

She spun slowly in her chair to face the New York skyline, hours had passed and there wasn't one that had gone by without thoughts of Andrea taking over her mind. She thought about the expanse of pale flesh her eyes feasted upon when she entered the Closet. The sky was growing darker, and the lights of New York grew brighter. New York was magnificent at night.

Miranda decided she would make a move on Andrea, like a fox hunting out it's prey. The rustling of papers in the office outside her own reminded her of Andrea's presence, she was waiting for the book, she did not turn around. Andrea delivered the book each night, and Miranda was going to use this to her advantage, tomorrow night as she was dropping off the book, Miranda would call the girl back into her house and talk to her. Talking, Miranda snorted quietly, that hadn't got her very far in the past, but it was the only course of action Andrea would be more likely to respond to. For maximum effect, she'd dim the lights, open some wine and the girls would stay at their father's for the night. Miranda smiled. What she'd really prefer to do was to grab Andrea by the wrist, whirl her round and kiss her on those delightfully full lips.

Lost in her fantasies, Miranda realised there was one flaw in her plan. Boyfriend. Surely a beautiful woman such as Andrea must have a partner of some sort. Miranda tapped her index finger on her chin, she might not respond in the way Miranda wanted if she was already spoken for. Miranda shuddered at the thought of anybody but herself touching Andrea. Then again, _what would Andrea want with a middle aged ice queen with twin girls? _These thoughts greatly disturbed her, her confidence vanished as she was filled with doubts. It was often said she turned the head of anybody, gay or straight, but what use was this if she couldn't turn the head of the woman she wanted the most? The woman she loved.

Little did Miranda know, that woman was sat at her desk equally consumed by thoughts of Miranda. A ping indicated another message had appeared in her inbox.

_Six, _

_Reminding you about drinks tomorrow night. I'll get you when you've delivered the book._

_N._

Still signing off with 'N', she kept forgetting to find out why. _Midlife crisis, is he even old enough? _Andy would ask him too if she wasn't so sure he's deny everything and say he's twenty five. He was like a woman, sensitive about his age, worrying what will flatter his figure, debating the pros and cons of plastic surgery. Emily and Andy had talked him out of that one, it had taken a few weeks - _and that article about it in last month's issue didn't help. _

Waiting for the book was one of the more relaxing aspects of her job, it wasn't as hectic and it gave her a break from the Gucci heels, she loved them, but the break was welcoming. Emily was quite smug today, Andy tried wiping the smile of her face by telling her Hermes had burned down, it worked for a tiny moment, until Emily noticed the grin that had taken over Andy's face and the smug smile returned.

"Andrea?" Andy heard her name being called again, only Mirada ever called her Andrea. "Andrea, your barefoot." Andy looked at her stocking clad feet and went to retrieve her shoes from underneath her desk before Miranda stopped her. "That won't be necessary, after all, it's very late. Which is why I'll wait for the book myself. You should probably be getting back, your boyfriend will be waiting I presume?" Andrea looked confused and shook her head.

"There's, uh, nobody." Miranda maintained her poker face.

"That is unfortunate. Quite surprising I might add," Miranda walked over to Andrea, she put two fingers under he chin and lifted her head. Andrea savoured her touch, she was also surprised, she'd never been this close to Miranda before, she'd highly recommend it too. Her eyes flickered ever so slightly, as she fought the overwhelming urge to kiss Miranda. "that is surprising indeed, after all, your quite fetching." She'd heard those words before, Miranda removed her fingers from her face, she mourned the loss of contact but she didn't show it. Miranda perched on her desk and crossed her ankles. Andy discreetly looked at Miranda's legs, the black skirt emphasised her figure and the powder blue shirt brought out her magnificent eyes. "However, this will be the second time I've let you go early in two days, so, you will deliver the book as usual tomorrow night and you will make up the time, how and when I wish. Understood?" Andy felt Miranda's eyes burn into her, Andy became mute once again and simply nodded in understanding.

Miranda's smile became almost predatory as she watched Andrea leave the office, watching her hips sway on the short walk out. Miranda rung Roy to tell him to take Andrea home, hopefully the book would be done soon and her perfume would still be lingering in the car for Miranda. _Her Andrea, yes, that sounded very nice. Her Andrea._


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Like You Do (5/ ?)

**Fandom: **Devil Wears Prada

**Pairing: **Eventual Miranda/Andy

**Rating: **I don't know, there's swearing. T for now.

**A/N: **Apologies for the short chapter length and the delay in posting it, but I'm working on another chapter to be posted very soon. Un-beta'd, as per. Disclaimers are on my profile.

Andy was once again sat waiting for the book, counting the hours until Nigel picked her up for drinks. Emily had told her Nigel had a new beau, and the whole 'N' thing he signed off his emails with, came from him- _Gavin I think he was called._ A model scout, she was surprised to learn this as she and Emily had a wager on when Nigel and James would get together. Andy spun on her chair. A soft chuckle escaped her lips as she thought about what Miranda would say. _Quite inappropriate Andrea. _The familiar voice spoke to her, it usually did in the 'what would Miranda say?' moments. These happened often, she found herself thinking about her boss more times than she'd care to admit, at least Miranda acknowledged her presence which was something.

Eric walked through the glass doors of the Runway offices, his reddish hair stood out against the black jumper and trousers he wore. "Hey, here you go." he handed her the book and leant with one hand on her desk. "When are we getting it on then, Lovely?"

"Not for a long, long time, Eric." he wiggled his eyebrows which made Andy laughed. He tried it every time he brought the book.

"Your lucky I know your joking, because I'm not sure your _boyfriend _would like to hear what you've been up to." Andy picked up the book and her bags, then headed out the way Eric came in and left him stood at her desk.

"I'll win you over yet, Sachs." _You have no idea, Eric_.

The last streaks of sun coming through the curtains had long faded, and the sky had darkened significantly. Miranda sat in the leather chair at her desk unable to concentrate. She'd left the office earlier than usual, and since then she'd walked around the empty house so many times she'd lost count. Miranda doesn't get nervous. Ever. But there was something about that girl that played on her mind. Miranda glanced at the clock, _that clock has had more attention tonight than her work has._ She had lit the candles only 10 minutes prior, the Dom Perignon was firmly settled in it's bucket of ice and two glasses stood nearby. Miranda hadn't changed in the end, she didn't want to over do it, scaring Andrea was the last thing she wanted to do.

"10 o'clock." She said aloud to nobody in particular, there was nobody to hear her. She sank back into the leather couch. The girls hadn't complained at being packed off for the night, they saw it as another opportunity to torment Richard's new wife, Kimberly, at their house party. She looked fresh out of High School, fake boobs, fake hair, fake nails, fake everything really. Miranda smiled as she remembered the girls ringing her up late one night from their Father's house, they were panicking because their dad had gone 'postal' in their words. They'd put exploding bangers in Kimberly's cigarettes and which had nearly set fire to the table cloth when she lit it. Miranda had to bite her lip to stop herself laughing at the memory. Richard was fuming when he brought the girls home a day early. Miranda never learned where the girls got hold of those in the first place, Richard had demanded she ground the girls, like a responsible mother she only agreed, only to take it back the minute the door was shut.

Speaking of doors shutting, the sound of her front door brought her firmly back to reality. Miranda jumped up and peered into the hallway, she could hear the lock being turned from the outside, the Book was situated on the table with the flowers. Miranda rushed to the hall window and observed Andrea waiting outside her house. _What is she waiting for? A silver car then pulled up and a man got out, he was tall with a mass of dark curls and tanned skin, about thirty five Miranda guessed. He looked very familiar, he took her hand and kissed it, he then led her into the back seat of the car with his hand on her waist. Miranda's hands had balled up into fists and her whole body was shaking. Her stomach dropped and the car sped away. Miranda was left standing at the window looking out into the empty street. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Like You Do (6 / ?)

**Fandom: **Devil Wears Prada

**Pairing: **Eventual Miranda/Andy

**Rating: **I don't know, there's swearing. T for now.

**A/N: **I apologise for the length of the chapter, and for the wait, I was bitten by plot bunnies last night at the most inconvenient time, so I now have a one-shot in the works too.

"Andyy! Darrling!" Nigel said from the front seat.

"Have you three started without me?" Andy turned to Emily.

"We might have had a little tipple at Gavin's house." Emily replied.

"Sorry, we haven't been introduced. I'm Gavin." He gave Nigel a pointed look, but Nigel paid no heed as he carried on. "I'd shake your hand but mine are a bit full at the moment."

"Nice to meet you, Gavin. I'm Andy. Don't worry about it." Andy sat back in her seat and took in the new man until she felt Emily nudging her side.

"I like him, he's English." she whispered, a little too loudly because the rest of the car's occupants cracked up laughing. "And he's from London, aren't you Gavin?"

"Yeah, I came here on a work thing, and have now taken up residence in New York." Out of the corner of her eye, Andy saw Nigel's expression change into a smug smile. The car came to a standstill as they pulled up outside a block of apartments. "The bar's a short walk away. I'll leave the car here." Nigel, Gavin and Andy stepped out of the car, Emily fell out.

Nigel and Gavin walked ahead of the two women and led them into the bar, past security and a line of waiting people. Andy raised her eyebrows at Emily who smiled. Gavin found a booth situated near the bar. The seats were leather and the décor was dark, Andy could barely see her hands and Nigel toddled over to the bar and came back with a round of shots.

"Your trying to kill me!" Andy shouted over the music.

"What'd be the fun in that? We're not drunk yet!"

Miranda decided alcohol was the best course of action in times of need, however, at this time, alcohol wasn't what Miranda would need. Miranda needed Andrea. She repositioned herself on one of the leather couches facing the Dom Perignon her and Andrea _would_ have shared had her plan been pulled of correctly. _If it wasn't for that smarmy man she went off with._ Miranda no longer cared to glance at the clock because she had no need, nobody to wait for, but she did it out of force of habit. It told her that she hadn't moved in far too much time, she didn't care. It wasn't until the keys to her Porsche caught the light did she find a different solution to her problem. Miranda picked up the keys and headed through a side door to her garage.

Miranda drove until she could think straight, it was dark and she wasn't about to be recognised. She wrapped a scarf around her famous 'do, she paused as she saw a familiar flash of silver parked by the sidewalk, spotting a space nearby she pulled into it and waited. It wasn't long before four familiar figures emerged from the club down the street. Miranda had visited once before, didn't care for it much. But Andrea, _her Andrea_, stumbled out clinging to _that man she'd got in the car with earlier. She didn't need to see any more, took the scarf from her hair and drove off. Miranda had all the proof she needed._

"_Nigel, did you just see-" Andy started._

"_Who?"_

"_I'd greatly appreciate it, if you'd let me finish the question." Nigel had the decency to look as apologetic as the alcohol would allow, but he was holding on to Emily's arm for dear life, and no wonder, he was wearing her shoes._

"_Miranda."_

"_What about her?"_

"_Did you just see her?"_

"_Where?"_

"_In the car over there!" She wafted her arms about wildly, the rest of the group were in hysterics as them attempted to make their way back to Gavin's flat. She tripped_

"_And that's the first Blahnik off!" Nigel shouted. He had one hand over his mouth as if speaking into an invisible microphone. The shoe in question had flown through the air and landed near the road. Andy couldn't walk for laughing. She picked up the purple pump and stood there, a puzzled look spread across her face and she bit her lip. The rest of them didn't notice until they were a good distance away._

"_Oi! Erm, Andy! Yeah Andy, why are you stood standing on the sidewalk?" Emily shouted at her. Andy didn't reply, she only started walking towards them. Gavin had been pretty mute since they came out of the club, he and Nigel made a very good couple she thought as she rejoined the group. "Onwards and upwards!" Emily pointed in the air and marched into Gavin's apartment building, the rest of them obediently followed the drunk Brit._


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Like You Do (7 / ?)

**Fandom: **Devil Wears Prada

**Pairing: **Eventual Miranda/Andy

**Rating: **I don't know, there's swearing. T for now.

**A/N: **Here it is, the next installment of Like You Do, but once again, I have another idea for a one-shot. They just keep on comin'. Excuse the mistakes, they're all my own.

For the first time in her life, married or single, Dom Perignon accompanied her to bed that night.

Miranda woke up feeling dizzy, the empty bottle next to her was a reminder of last night's events. Miranda closed her eyes briefly before looking around in search of aspirin. It was ridiculous how the girl made her feel, Andrea had more control over her than she herself had. _Not that she deserves it. _She scolded herself for getting her hopes up in the first place, _foolish old woman, is it too much to ask to have somebody who she could rely on? _She thought she could rely on Andrea, always reliable, there when Miranda needed her, not when Miranda wanted her. There was no use dwelling on what had happened, Miranda would do what she'd always done, what she was good at, hide everything.

Andrea had convinced herself it was not Miranda who she saw last night in the car, it was just the drink. Or so Emily said. After the tequila at Gavin's flat, Andy was inclined to agree. _Why would Miranda be waiting for me? _The woman herself came into work on time as usual and Andy fought to keep her eyes from Miranda's backside to no avail. Her mouth went dry, but to her surprise, Miranda shut the doors to her office behind her, shooting Andy with a glare beforehand. Andy was surprised to say the least, as was Emily who looked startled.

"What was that about?" Emily mouthed behind a large folder. Andy shrugged her shoulders, _whatever it is, I hope it doesn't last long._

"Emily."

The faint sound of Miranda's voice floated through the office, Andy assumed Miranda had returned to calling her Emily for the time being so she went through.

"What are you doing here? Unless you have changed your name to Emily quite spontaneously, you should be sat at your desk working like the busy little bee you are." She returned to the office and Emily, who heard everything, took her place. Andy was shocked to say the least, the warmer tone she had become accustomed to had changed to that of slight malice. Andy could hear the sound of instructions being reeled off quickly. Emily then emerged from the office and handed her a sheet of paper with dates, names and numbers on.

"She wants you to arrange these appointments. And not to be disturbed, if you want anything, you're to ring me." Emily seemed alarmed but rushed out of the office at such a pace her heels were in danger of breaking.

Miranda massaged her temples. The day had been an unmitigated disaster. The run through was a horror, everybody's incompetence was more prominent than ever and she could not rid herself of the image of Andrea and _that man._ It played over and over again in her head, her laughing as she held onto his arm coming out of the club. She shook her head, willing for the images to stop torturing her emotions but they wouldn't stop. The sky was dark, two days ago she was planning how she would speak to Andrea. That damn girl kept invading her thoughts. The Editor could take it no longer, she stood up and marched out of the office, straight past the brunette whom was accumulating the majority of her thoughts, took her things from Emily and headed home.

This behaviour carried on for many weeks Andy had noticed. Miranda refused to talk to Andy whenever it was not absolutely necessary that the pair communicate directly. All her orders went through Emily, she was out and about most of the day and was exhausted when she returned home that

Andy's emoticons had not subsided, she vented her frustration many times to Nigel and Emily who were growing tired of the whole act. At first they were convinced Miranda would come to her senses, they remembered how vulnerable she looked and hopeful at the thought that Andy might actually love her back, but that notion was quickly pushed to the side as the weeks drew on. Nigel's bravery which had made it's appearance the first time they spoke to Miranda had returned as he and Emily decided it was high time they spoke to Miranda once more.

Andy was growing tired of Miranda's games too, it wasn't fun at all. Emily was out running errands again when Miranda limped into work. The slow pace at which Miranda moved was the first thing that caught her eye, she looked up and noticed the discomfort on Miranda's face as she walked past Andy's desk and into her office. Andy followed her.

"Have I asked for your presence in my office?"

"N-no, Miranda."

"Then why," Miranda winced. "are you stood in my office."

"Your foot Miranda, it's causing you pain, I just thought I could-" Andy was cut off by Miranda's remark.

"My foot will be absolutely fine and I do not need interference. That's all." She was shooed from Miranda's office and sat at her desk in a daze.

It was when Miranda tried to exit her office that Andy knew she needed to intervene, Miranda held the doorpost and hissed, her foot was held off the ground as she realised the trip to the elevator wasn't worth it and hobbled back to her desk. Looking in her make-up bag, Andy spied a pair of tweezers, and armed with them she strode into Miranda's office. Miranda looked up suddenly and this time it was Andy who cut off Miranda's questioning.

"Quit playing games Miranda, take off your shoe."

"I hardly-"

"Miranda, I'm sick of the games, take off your damn shoe." Obediently, Miranda removed the shoe and the sole was bloodied. Andy walked over silently and picked up Miranda's foot, she removed the large plaster covering the majority of her arch, Miranda drew a sharp breath and Andy looked up at her apologetically. In the bottom of Miranda's foot, Andy saw there was a piece of glass caught under her skin. Resting Miranda's ankle on her knee, Andy proceeded to remove the glass as gently as she could. When that was done, she reapplied the plaster and left the office without a word leaving an astonished Miranda in her wake.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Like You Do

Fandom: Devil Wears Prada

Pairing: Eventual Miranda/ Andy

Rating: T for now, swearing.

A/N: Apologies for the week long delay in updating, I've been in Cyprus. Thanks for the reviews, alerts and faves, it's greatly appreciated.

* * *

"Nigel. My office. Now." Miranda slammed the phone down with more force than was intended but Andrea was really getting under her skin. Andrea had not spoken to her unless it was urgent, but with Emily around, emergencies weren't a common appearence. Miranda no longer caught the girl glancing at her, watching her. She barely caught the girl at all, she was out of the office whenever possible. Miranda needed a solution to her problem.

Nigel promptly arrived as Andy was conveniently out on errands. Emily sensed danger and hid in a folder until it was all over. He stood in the Dragon's lair facing the back of the black leather chair the dragon herself was seated in. He nervously awaited the next command to leave her mouth. She must have been able to read his thoughts because she placed her Prada clad foot on the floor and gently swivelled her chair to face Nigel. Her poker face was kept in place and she kept her cool as she called in Emily. Emily was obviously expecting the call as she leapt straight up and wasted no time in entering her boss's office.

"I think you both know why your here." She said quietly, unusually quiet for Miranda. Nigel was half relieved he didn't have to approach the subject himself. He and Emily nodded to signal they understood. "I have encountered a problem with, Andrea."

Nigel looked up startled. "You did?"

"Yes Nigel. Don't pretend you don't know what it is. I saw you. All four of you together."

Emily looked up startled as she realised what Miranda's problem was. She jabbed Nigel in the ribs who yelped out loud at the sudden contact. "Damn you English woman! What was that for?" Miranda had to supress a smirk. Emily cupped her hands around her mouth and started to whisper something in Nigel's ear, his face dropped considerably and his eyes widened in shock.

"Miranda, I think we need a little chat." Nigel began when Emily removed her hands from his ear. Miranda crossed her hands on her lap. "Emily here, has pointed out to me you may have the wrong end of the stick. If what she says is true, you probably have. Will you tell us?"

"Thursday night, when Andrea was to deliver the book I planned to speak to her, about our conversation some days before. However I missed my chance and happened to observe her getting into a silver car with a man." She said the word with distaste. "I went for a drive later, and I happened to witness you both stumbling out of a bar with Andrea and that man in tow. They were very friendly indeed." Miranda didn't specify what Thursday she was talking about, but she didn't need to.

"His name's Gavin."

"I don't care what his name is Nigel. I care that it is he with Andrea!" She spat venemously.

"Gavin is my boyfriend, Miranda. He's gay." Miranda was stunned into silence. She sat back in her chair and inspected Nigel's face, then Emily's, for any signs they were lying to her. None.

"Do you still want her?" Emily asked.

Miranda nodded, her mind was still trying to process the information.

"You've been treating her like shit Miranda, your going to have to fight for her." Again Miranda nodded. She'd do whatever it took.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Like You Do  
Fandom: Devil Wears Prada  
Rating: T  
A/N: Apologies for the delay! Thank you all for reading and commenting on previous chapters. :) I'd also like to credit the rose meanings to .

* * *

Andy lay in bed contemplating the great mystery called Miranda. Her hair stayed the same, her clothes, her manner, even her eyes still sparkled but not for Andy. There was no doubt that Andy was still in love with the Editor, her emotions were unrequited, she'd become used to it. Not once had Andy pondered the possibility of her and Miranda as an item and taken it seriously. The idea seemed to belong in an alternate universe, too good for reality, too good to wish it true. She fell asleep lost in her thoughts and dreams of the white haired demon returned for the night.

Roy no longer picked Andy up for work, it was all part of the 'avoiding Andy' game Miranda was intent on playing, so she had to get up earlier so she wouldn't miss her train. Just as Andy was leaving her apartment, something blue caught her eye. She turned around and placed in the handle of the knocker was a rose, a blue rose. Not natural by any means but still as beautiful as nature itself. She paused in thought and reached out to take it from the metal knocker. Andy held it carefully. She re-entered her flat, filled a jug and placed the rose in it before disappearing back through the door at lightening speed making a mental note to look up rose meanings at work.

* * *

Miranda stared at her laptop screen, not really seeing anything. She was alone in her office with nothing but her thoughts for company. Just last night she was in the same position at home, a single blue rose sat before her in some sugar-water. You seem like an unattainable dream. She knew she had nearly lost Andrea, and she was still slipping away, but she allowed herself a glimmer of hope. She clung to the talk she had with Nigel and Emily yesterday, or was it the day before? Taking the rose and her coat she drove herself to Andy's apartment and sat outside in the Mercedes until she'd worked up the courage to go in. What this girl did to her, Miranda Priestly was fearless, but it was Miranda the human that was scared. The Miranda only her girls and her first husband saw, the Miranda she wanted Andrea to see and possibly to love. _Let's not get ahead of ourselves shall we_.

She slowly walked up the stairs until she was faced with the green door, she held the rose in her hand looking for a suitable place for it. Her gaze settled upon the door knocker, it was late and there was little chance Andrea would still be awake, she saw no light coming from the apartment while she was outside the building. Replacing the knocker as quietly as she could, the head of the rose peeking out of the top, she turned her back and exited.

* * *

Andy's smile had not faltered all day, Emily was becoming quite suspicious. The red head knew Andy had been down about Miranda's subtle but constant rejection and didn't know the cause of this rediscovered happiness. While she waited for Emily to return so she could go home, she Googled the meaning of a blue rose. The website it took her to had strips of pink down the side and pictures of flowers with a meaning at the side.

"Blue rose, blue rose." she murmured until she found it.

"_Blue Roses: A perfectly blue rose is still elusive like the perfectly black rose. Blue roses cannot be achieved naturally so they represent the unattainable or the mysterious. Blue roses therefore embody the desire for the unattainable. They say "I can't have you but I can't stop thinking about you" however single roses of different colours may have their own meaning. A single blue rose means: "You seem like an unattainable dream."_

Andy saved the page to her favourites, closed the window and sat back in her chair awaiting Emily's return.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Like You Do (10 / ?)  
Fandom: Devil Wears Prada  
Pairing: Miranda/ Andy (un-established so far)  
Rating: T  
A/N: Nigel and Emily have taken a bit of a backseat now, I want to focus more on Miranda and Andy.

* * *

Roses arrived daily for Andy, each one left in the door knocker. _Somebody knows what they're doing._

Each rose was a different colour and each had it's own meaning. Andy looked at the list, when a flower had come, she'd noted the colour and it's meaning. She couldn't help wonder the sender of these roses, they were beautiful and very deliberate. She didn't want to pounce out so she wouldn't scare them off. Andy had decided to bide her time. Soon, there had been a note wrapped around the stem of the flower, it was the first rose she'd received that was different in something other than colour. It was a small scroll made from expensive stationary.

_"The Amaranth Red Rose symbolises long standing desire."  
_  
The writing was always the same and in deep red ink. All of the flowers were roses by name and had a sincere meaning, it touched Andy to know somebody was thinking about her like that, flattered and curious for the identity of the sender.

* * *

It had taken a lot of convincing herself for Miranda to write the first note to accompany the Amaranth. She decided something simple was appropriate, the meaning of the rose was adequate. Something short but definitely to the point, she wasn't one for ridiculously soppy love letters. Since then she had stuck to the meaning of the rose, none of the notes were signed.

Yes, each rose was chosen for a purpose. Words failed her in this situation, even if they didn't, who was to say that Andrea would listen to this old woman after the way she had treated Andrea. Nigel's words hit home immediately and Miranda realised the full extent of what had happened. Miranda too, kept a list of what she had sent so she didn't repeat the same one twice. All she had to do was pick up the phone and place an order under an anonymous name, it was then delivered to the townhouse within twenty minutes and at Andrea's within the hour. Miranda made sure she delivered everything herself. She left the roses in a particular order based on their meaning.

At first blue for unattainable dream, pink: to portray gentle emotions, admiration, joy gratitude. Then a dog rose for pleasure and pain, then lavender for enchantment, orange for passionate desire and fascination, burgundy rose and hibiscus rose for delicate and unconscious beauty, a cardinal rose for sublime desire. Followed by a moss rosebud, the look of it wasn't exactly beautiful, but it's meaning was- the moss rosebud was a confession of love. That was as far as she'd got into sending the roses, and after that, Miranda planned to send them every other day to span things out a bit, she wasn't prepared for Andrea to find out just yet. Miranda planned to follow up these roses with a white one for pure feelings, red for sincere love, respect, courage and passion and finally a tea rose, you can hope.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Like You Do  
Fandom: Devil Wears Prada  
Pairing: Andy / Miranda - at last!  
Rating: T  
A/N: This is the last chapter. A longer chapter than the previous ones. Then a prologue I think :)

* * *

Andy kept the flowers to herself, taking one to work no matter how beautiful, would cause a session of question time. Questions Andy didn't know the answers to. She was dying to know, she dreamt of roses constantly. Always the same, a recurring dream, one which frustrated her. In it she'd be waiting up until she heard footsteps outside of the door, wait and open it, every time, the sender was halfway down the stairs and Andy could only see a retreating figure no matter how fast she opened the door, the sender was never revealed.

Her eyes refused to close for her to sleep. After the dream, she'd wake up frustrated until the new rose brightened her mood. They came every other day now, Andy wondered if the sender would ever reveal themselves, and what would happen afterwards, the meaning of the roses were all so romantic, there might be a romantic relationship when the sender came to light. But would she want one? She still had these feelings for Miranda, love-like feelings. She had to realise although their situation had improved, there would be no reason for Miranda to want Andy, let alone love here, and here someone was, confessing their love and feelings through roses left for her.

* * *

It had taken some guts for Miranda to send the last rose. The leaf rose.

* * *

Andy opened the door to find a beautiful pink rose in the knocker with the edge of it's petals faded to a deep red. It was as beautiful as the others. She picked it up and took it inside. Andy unwrapped the paper from it's stem. Andy wasn't prepared for what she read. _The meaning of a tea rose is you may hope. _The message wasn't shocking, the stationary was, it was personalised- on the left hand corner was a monogram of the letters MP.

* * *

Miranda tossed and turned in her bed that night, questions and what-ifs filling her mind. So many questions she so desperately sought the answer to. It was high time Andrea knew she had been sending the flowers, the game was fun while it lasted, but what she needed now is for Andrea to say she loved her too, her feelings had been unrequited for far too long. There were doubts, so many doubts, what if Andrea had enough? What if she laughed at Miranda's little crush? Andrea would never be so hurtful- would she? After the way Miranda had treated her, it wouldn't be surprising if she did. Miranda would be hurt of course, but she'd rebuild her carefully constructed facade and be done with it. Her feelings would not leave right away, in time the wounds would fade, and not hurt as much.

* * *

By morning Andy's head was also plagued by questions only morning could give her the answer too. _What the hell was Miranda playing at? _Was she a pawn in Miranda's game, a little toy Miranda wanted to play with, one she'd discard whenever she pleased? But those roses were so beautiful, and the messages so sincere Andy couldn't help but wonder if Miranda was serious. Andy was so deep in thought she nearly missed her stop, and was extremely thankful that another person barged past and brought her back to Earth. Andy had come into work earlier than usual, she hoped to see Miranda before too many people were in the building. Blaming the incompetence of her staff, Miranda now came into work before most people so the majority of her work would be finished without too many disasters, she was now going home earlier too. Andy suspected is was a plan the girls had concocted.

Andy was striding along the empty halls of the Runway offices, she hadn't noticed how fast she was walking until she practically walked into Sandra from the Beauty department. Apologising profusely to the tall blonde and resumed her striding and made it to the office in record time. Miranda was already sat at her desk looking as regal as ever, barely batted an eyelid when Andy strode in._ She'll be raising her eyes in a minute_, Andy thought. Boy, she was pissed. If Miranda thought she could play her how she want, manipulate her like so many before her, Miranda was about to be put right. With the rose and note in her hand, she strode into Miranda's office. The white haired demon raised her eyebrow in a silent question, Andy responded by throwing the rose and paper on the desk.

"What the hell are you playing at, Miranda?" The colour drained from Miranda's usually already pale face. She pursed her lips as Andy waited for an answer. The tall brunette stood there, impatiently. Unwelcome tears threatened to fall from her brown eyes. The white haired demon opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. They stood looking at one another before Andy spoke once more. "You know what? Forget it. I am not a pawn in one of your games Miranda. I am not here to amuse you. I'm a real person, with feelings. I think you've fucked around with me for long enough." Andy turned around to leave, Miranda's voice made her reconsider.

"Wait." Andy looked at the older woman expectantly, with her eyebrow raised in question. Miranda sighed. "I'm sorry, Andrea. So terribly sorry. I made a mistake."

* * *

Miranda looked into the brunette's eyes, slowly, a tear trickled down her beautiful face. Miranda wanted nothing more than to kiss them away, but she must restrain herself.

"Is that what I am? A mistake?" Andrea's voice was barely audible, but Miranda heard it crystal clear.

"No. Andrea, your not." _Pull yourself together Miranda, for God's sake. If she leaves now, she won't come back. _Miranda stood up and walked over to Andrea, she cupped the younger woman's face with both hands. "Andrea," her voice was little more than a whisper. "I love you very much. I know I've really messed up and for that I am truly sorry. The roses, I wanted to let you know, for so long, but I've been afraid. Please tell me you understand Andrea." Andrea nodded her head. Miranda's thumbs were softly stroking the girl's smooth skin. "Forgive an old woman for not knowing which way to turn." Andrea nodded her head once more. Miranda could have cried with joy.

"I love you too, Miranda." Andrea said just as quietly.

"Now I'd like nothing more than to kiss you." Andrea smiled and leaned in.


	12. Epilogue

Title: Like You Do ( Epilogue )  
Fandom: Devil Wears Prada  
Pairing: Miranda/Andy  
Rating: T  
A/N: I might do some follow up stories to Like You Do, it's been fun writing it. Like You Do is a lovely song by Angel Taylor.

* * *

Miranda and Andy had been dating for a few months now. Needless to say, Nigel and Emily had been absolutely thrilled with the news. They had eventually confessed to their part in it, Andy made them pay by charging her drinks for the celebratory night to Nigel's card, and Miranda had also explained in detail about her "mistake". Andy laughed when Miranda told her, that earned her a playful poke in the ribs. That playful poke turned into more sensual pokes in other places and they were at it for hours.

Telling Andy's parents, well, that was fun- not. They didn't receive the news too well. Andy convinced herself had she told them face to face and thrown them into deep end by introducing them to Miranda at the time would have gone better, they'd have learnt to swim and coped. Over the phone it was harder, they'd hung up several times, eventually, they rang Andy back. They then proceeded to use some very impolite vocabulary so Andy went ahead and hung up on them. Miranda told her they'd come to their senses when they realised they were still together in many years. Andy hoped it wouldn't take that long, she loved her parents, but if they couldn't accept her and Miranda as a couple then there was no point. She didn't want to go and visit them on their own and have them make snide remarks about the absence of her partner. Andy could just imagine it.

"So, you like women now Mom?" Caroline asked.

"No bubsie, just Andrea." Miranda replied, and later that night, asked Andy to move in with her and the girls. Andy accepted, of course. She was extremely fortunate everything worked out well.

* * *

  
Miranda watched appreciably as her girlfriend undressed for the bath. She drew back the bed covers and found a tea rose on her pillow. A smiled graced Miranda's features and once again, the sound of a young girl's voice filled the room.

_And boy you know it's wrong when you do that  
but you go there.  
You could lead me on or hang me out,  
but don't you dare.  
And I've never had a taste before  
but now you got me wanting more._

You're playin' it cool, I know what you do  
I feel like a fool, but I would be feelin' it anyway,  
'cause nobody loves me.  
You're messin around, I figured you out,  
You're takin' me down, but I would be feelin' it anyway cause nobody loves me, like you do  
like you do, like you do.

The meaning of a tea rose, I will remember, always.


End file.
